


Learn To Be Lonely

by QueenMissFit



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mainly dialogue, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit
Summary: A simple chat post-Legend of Korra turns into something more





	Learn To Be Lonely

The two firebenders were sat together in their pyjamas, staring out at the night sky above them. The cold wind ripped past them and off into the distance; unseen.

"So...how's Republic City now then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Bolin's off being a mover star, Korra's off doing Avatar stuff and Asami's with her as her fiance. So, how do you feel?"

"Lonely...I'm not used to being on my own. Even after Mum and Dad died I had Bolin and then we had you and then Korra and then Asami and..." he trailed off as he continued his heavy stare into the distance.

"You'll learn," she replied quietly.

"Learn what?" he inquired as she smiled softly and held her gaze with the night sky.

"You'll learn in time that people are not necessities. You will learn to be lonely and to achieve peace with solitude."

"How are you so wise?"

"In another life, I must have been an air bender; swift, graceful, wise and kind."

"Then what must I have been?"

She hummed as she thought before replying simply, "A flying bison."

"A FLYING BISON!"

At her look of amusement, he chuckled slightly as well before asking, "No seriously how are you so wise?"

"Fire."

"Fire?" he asked and Y/N turned to look at him with eyes so intense it was as if she could see into his heart and soul; revealing his deepest desires.

"Fire is extremely dangerous," her eyes glimmered with slight tears before she blinked them away quickly, "So unless someone knows fire well, they avoid it. Especially in this world where we are the generation of a people who wished to eradicate everything else; destroying everything in our way. Fire has no redeeming factors like air or water or even earth. It is not healing, helpful or necessarily needed. It is danger and death."

The silence that followed was like a scythe had ripped through the tension between them but also the joyful atmosphere the jokes had created.

Mako broke the silence with a simple, "I guess you're right."

"Don't be like that. You use your fire for good."

"And hurt many people doing it. I quit my job you know," he stated.

"What?" she whispered horrified. "You love that job."

"So?"

"So? That's all you have to say!"

"Well, what else can I do? There is no need for me. I'm like everyone else so I figured that I would do something I want to do."

"What do you want to do?"

"Travel the world...with you."

"Mako," she turned to face him but he cut her off.

"Hear me out, okay? I've not seen a lot and I don't have much to offer you but me and a trip that can last as long as you want it to."

"Mako...remember what I said? About learning to be lonely, there's a reason for that and I don't want to hurt you or-"

"Hurt me? I'm a firebender too. What can you possibly do to scare me off or even-"

"Death lasts longer than any love could."

"Death?"

"I didn't kill them."

"Then why-"

"I did nothing to stop it. I did nothing to stop the death of those innocent people. I could have stopped it but I was afraid. I was a coward Mako because my father scared me. He wasn't my real father or a firebender. He was a non-bender who used fireworks to scare people into submission. So I fled my homeland and came here. I was an orphan to scared to fight. Until you came and saved me."

"I saved you? I remember it differently."

"Although I stopped you getting caught stealing, if you hadn't of taken me in I would have starved on my own. You helped me Mako so let me help you. Find a nice girl-"

"You are a nice girl! You're better than a nice girl!"

"I wasn't finished," she stopped his rant calmly, "Find a girl who is troubled by her looks, her fashion sense, her friends or her fun. Find a girl who makes people smile often and not through an alias as a writer. Find someone who makes you happy. Find someone who deserves you, Mako, because I don't."

"You're all I want. Who cares what I deserve? I'm no hero."

She laughed lightly at that, "Mako, you are the biggest hero the world will ever see."

"What about the Avatar?"

"Meh, they're born for glory. A hero is someone who chooses to do so, not just born to it."

"Then if I'm a hero... let me be your hero."

"Mako-"

"Come with me! Let's run away together and explore the world!"

"Mako-"

"What have we got to lose? And don't say each other because love will keep us together! I know it's stupidly hopeless but just...just think about it please."

She simply sighed, "I can't believe I'm saying this but sure. Okay, why not?"

He simply laughed and pulled her into his arms.

_Why be lonely when you can be in love?_


End file.
